


The Bar

by JTR01



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: Garrus Vakarian is reunited with an old friend in the afterlife.





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I did for fun, because I think the friendship between Shepard and Garrus is one of the best in any of Bioware's games, with only a few being just as good.

Garrus Vakarian had seen much in his life, and had done possible just as much. He has killed who knows how many people in his crazy adventures, travelled all over the galaxy, and came close to dying hundreds of times. But nothing was more surprising or crazy as seeing his old, but dead, friend John Shepard standing in front of him with a large grin.

"About time you got here Garrus. I've been waiting forever for you to show up." the famous commander Shepard told him, his voice sounding exactly how Garrus remembered it.

"John?" he whispered in shock. "How are your here? You're dead."

"And what are you?" Shepard asked.

"I'm..." Garrus stopped as memories filled his head. Memories of lying on a hospital bed, his wife Tali never leaving his side. The taurian looked around and was shocked to find that him and Shepard were standing in a plain white void, nothing beneath their feet. Garrus realized what happened and looked at Shepard. "I'm dead?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Shepard said to him.

"So, this is...what?" Garrus asked, gesturing around them.

"I'm not sure there's an official name for it, but the most popular is the afterlife. It's not all like this, all empty. You can go to any place you imagine and visit whoever you want here just by thinking." Shepard explained. "By the way, I'm greatly honoured that you named your son after me."

"What?" Garrus replied, wondering how Shepard knew that he had adopted a salarian baby that had been left without parents because of the reapers. It hasn't been intentional, but somehow looking after the baby for a week turned out to be the rest of his life, something Tali was happy about due to loving the baby just as much as Garrus. "How did you know I had a son?"

"I promised you, remember?" Shepard replied. The confusion he received made him continue speaking. "I told you that if I was at the bar and you weren't, I would keep an eye on you."

"You did say that, didn't you?" Garrus said slowly as he remembered. "It's really you, isn't it? You're really...you."

"Yeah. It's good to see you again old friend." Shepard said with a large smile of happiness. "Anyway, shall we get going?"

"Going? Go where?" Garrus asked.

"To the bar of course." Shepard replied and in an instant everything changed. The white void was replaced, and the two were now in a more familiar area. A bar, one similar to what you would find on the Citadel. Garrus began to smile as he realized what Shepard meant.

"You said you were buying." Shepard joked, and the two laughed.


End file.
